the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Navigate to the Mallard Landing Dock
There is an almost secret dock within the North Shore at Lake Hart community. At the end of a long neighborhood and an almost winding road, beyond a parking lot and a long bridge, is the nameless dock. It's a great spot for taking photos, going to reflect, and a place to connect with nature if you're into that. How to get There There's no real way to describe how to arrive at the Mallard Landing Dock, so I'll let our dear friend Google Maps instruct on how to get from the University of Central Florida to Mallard Landing and then I'll take it from there. Click here for Google Maps directions. One you are on Mallard Landings Way, which is the main road in the neighborhood, you just have to keep driving straight, The community is just one winding road with one tiny branch off into a different road, so, don't worry, you won't get lost. At the end of the road, you will come to a parking lot that is usually completely empty. Park there. You will see a sidewalk path surrounded by trees and grass. It looks a little suspicious, but trust me, it's the only way to get to the dock. Similar to the neighborhood, the sidewalk path is one line, also winding. You will cross a small bridge, and then be onto more sidewalk for a while. There is nothing to either side of the sidewalk besides trees and grass and all the creatures that live in there. At the end of the sidewalk, you will come to another bridge, this one is very close to the trees and much longer than the first one. At the end of this bridge you will see the dock that overlooks a lake. When to Avoid the Dock Usually, the dock is vacant and it's very peaceful to visit. However, there are a few days that you should avoid going there because there will be a ton of people there. Here are some specific days not to make your way out: * The day of high school homecoming dances (specifically Lake Nona High School's homecoming dance) * The day of high school proms (again, specifically the day of Lake Nona High School's prom) * High school graduation days * Really, really hot and bright days (the whole area is open space that gets really warm) Best Days to go to the Dock & Other Tips Any day during the Spring is the best day to go to the dock. The weather tends to be nicer then and because the dock is over open water, the breeze is much nicer then than during the summer when it's just hot air. Plus, everything is in bloom which means the trees are all super green and if there are any flowers by chance they will be blooming. If you want to visit the dock during Summer, it's best to go in the early afternoon to avoid the direct heat or the potential that it will rain on you while you're out there. If you are not a huge fan of bugs, you might not like the walk to the dock. The bridge, because it is in close proximity with the trees and other grassy areas, is full of bugs. Around October, the bugs are mostly lovebugs although there are some wasps and other flying creatures out there. Once you reach the open part of the dock, the bugs aren't as prominent, but the walk there might be annoying. At the dock, you can relax, take photos, it's a good spot to go on your daily walk, etc. The dock is a good place to just think and hang out with friends.